Come What May
by rockyBubbles
Summary: Leon the pirate hasn't had the best of luck while on the seas, so when Yuffie and the crew catch a mermaid it's the perfect oppurtunity to make some extra income 'the honest way.' Too bad it's one fish he should've thrown back. Yaoi and all.
1. Chapter 1

Mhm? I like the murmaids and Piwates?

Disclaimer and whatnot: If Cloud was a mermaid, I'd totally own him.

Random thought: You're not gonna like the end of this chapter...

* * *

><p>Come What May (I'll Never be Ready)<p>

"LEON!" Leon groaned. That was the third time since they set sail that someone called his name. Seriously, they just left the Treasure Island with no treasure. He was upset. He didn't need his crew yelling the fact every ten minutes.

Leon and his crew were collectors of sorts. Well, they were more commonly known as pirates. They stole from ships, plundered the lands, and if they were lucky, indulged in some hand-to-hand combat. However, their reputation preceded them. Sephiroth and his Navy patrol always found them. That's how they ended up with no treasure.

"SQUALL! GET OUT HERE!"

Leon inhaled before sighing loudly and stalking out to the front deck. "What, Yuffie?"

On the deck Yuffie and half the crew were trying to restrain something. It looked like a man, but as it flailed around, Leon noticed the very fish like tail.

"Is that a mer-," he was rudely cut off by an overexcited first mate.

"SQUALL, WE CAUGHT A MERMAID!"

A viscous growl sounded from thing on the deck before half the men holding it was thrown overboard.

"First of all, stop yelling Yuffie. I'm right here. Second, my name is _Leon. _Third, do something about it because it's messing up my ship." Leon side stepped someone else being flung off deck. "…And my crew."

"Sorry. But he's a feisty one. We need your help."

"Uh no, what are we going to do with a mer-person?"

"Think about it." Yuffie let go of the rope she'd been holding, in favor of talking with Leon.

Without her strength, the half-man on the deck was able to slide to the rails. "With a mermaid, we'd be the richest of the rich! If we can prove they exist then how much you think people will pay us to see him?"

Leon frowned thoughtfully, while Yuffie went back to help the struggling crew.

"Squall!"

"Fine! But I will not help at all with it."

"Well, can we at least keep it in your aquarium?"

"Yeah sure," he said not thinking, "-just as long as it doesn't eat my fish." Leon walked back to his office and slammed the door.

An hour later the merman was angrily jerking around Leon's aquarium. The tank wasn't very big; only two feet in width, six feet in length, and six feet in depth. The merman took up a lot of the space but he still moved around. He would place his hands on the glass, sneer, then he'd center himself and remain still for a minute before repeating the process over. The poor fish in the tank were huddled together near the bottom to avoid the new creature.

Yuffie sat in front of the tank, watching in fascination, and Leon sat at his desk, frowning at the whole situation.

Finally fed up, he walked over to Yuffie. "Have you tried talking with it?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't answer. I'm beginning to think mermaids can't talk," she said sadly.

Leon sighed but observed the mer-creature in his tank. Its skin was so pale, probably from staying so deeply underwater. It had blond hair that spiked up at odd angles and swayed gently in the water. It definitely had the features of a male; a strong jaw and a torso that was toned and long. But the fish side of the creature was no less fascinating. He could see where its hipbones stretched into a blue, lengthy, thin–like tail that flared around the bottom. But feature that popped out the most was those eyes.

Carefully Leon placed a hand on the tank and peered into the tank. The creature on the other side stilled and held the brunet's stare with brilliant blue eyes. Leon was entranced and the merman seemed to be just as intrigued. Slowly, as if not to frighten the brunet, the merman pressed a hand to the glass where Leon held his hand.

Immediately Leon's mind was filled with images of himself, arching in pleasure, mewling, and moaning like a wanton lover. Leon snatched his hand away as if he was burnt and glared at the merman in the tank. The merman just smirked.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Yuffie was instantly by Leon's side, grappling onto his arm and checking to see if his hand was ok.

"I'm fine Yuffie. But I'll have that fish for dinner if you don't do something with it."

Yuffie's eyes widened. "NO! You can't eat it!" She hugged the side of the tank. "I'll protect you, mermaid."

The blond glanced down at the girl holding the tank but after deeming her unimportant, his gaze shifted back to the sulking brunet.

"Squally is being a sourpuss. So we won't play with him."

The merman frowned but then tapped the tank gently to get Yuffie's attention. Yuffie pulled away, her heart racing from the prospect of the creature wanting to talk with her. She watched as the blond put his hand on the tank and she did the same.

An image of Leon putting his hand on the tank filled her mind. Then hesitantly a voice filtered in her head. "Squally?"

Yuffie gasped. That voice! It wasn't anything like she'd ever heard on land. He had the voice of an angel.

"Squall? You want Squall?" Yuffie questioned. She ignored Leon giving her and the half man the evil eye.

"Squall," the voice spoke again, this time more firmly. It was followed by the image of Leon putting his hand on the glass of the tank again.

"Squall, I think he wants you to touch the glass again."

"Stop calling me that Yuffie. My name is Leon. And I will not touch the tank again." Leon turned away and crossed his arms.

"Do you have a name?" She asked ignoring Leon again. This was more monumental than Leon's attitude.

The creature frowned, seeming to think for a moment before answering, "Cloud."

"His name is Cloud."

"Yuffie, get away from the tank." Leon stalked over and forcibly removed her.

"Squall, what are you doing?"

"He was hypnotizing you."

"He was not! He was being more accommodating than you!" She yelled. "Just touch the tank,

Leon!"

Leon stood startled. Yuffie never called him by his name unless she was too excited to remember to call him Squall or when she was too angry.

"Yuffie," he said placating. "I don't want to touch the tank because of what he might show me. I didn't like the images he showed me before."

Yuffie pursed her lips. "Would you just try? He might have something important to say."

Leon growled. "Fine, but after that, you move him somewhere else."

He cautiously reached out again and touched the tank. This time the merman smiled as his hand met with Leon's on the tank. Images of the blond holding him and nuzzling his neck filled his mind, followed by one word that made Leon jerk away so hard, he hit the floor.

Leon breathed uneasily for a few moments, staring up at the half–man in the tank. Yuffie looked as though she wanted to help him but stayed put, not understanding what was happening.

"What did he say," she whispered.

Leon glanced over at her, his mind still filled with unnatural fear and anger. "Mine."

Yuffie blinked. "That's it? You're afraid of him laying claim to you? Squall, you had me scared he threatened you or something." Yuffie laughed in relief.

"It's not funny Yuffie."

"I'm sorry. But you're supposed to be a fearless pirate, and here you are scared of a fish. It is pretty laughable." Yuffie held up a hand to stifle her laughs.

"Congratulations Yuffie, you've just earned the night watch," Leon said stoically. He stood and brushed himself off.

"Squall! That's not fair. You know I'm scared of the dark!" Yuffie whined.

"But you're supposed to be a fearless pirate," Leon mocked.

"You're being a loser. I don't want to keep watch. Besides, it's Cid's turn to keep watch!"

"Well, I guess you better go tell Highwind he's got the night off." With that Leon walked back to his desk. "And do something about that fish. He is not staying in here with me tonight."

"No. You handle it." Yuffie stalked over to the door and opened it.

"I'll get to Valentine to shoot it."

"And I'll tell him you're scared of it. What will the crew think of our fearless leader if they found out he was scared because a mermaid wants him?" Yuffie poked out her tongue, before slamming the door behind her.

Leon let out a frustrated howl. He was so taking his anger out on the crew the first chance he got.

Yuffie was such a little... Ugh he hated her right now. And if he had to sleep with a fish staring at him, he would… shoot himself! Or better yet, he'd shoot the fish! He was already paranoid enough. He didn't need the constant stare of a half human on him too.

He glanced at Cloud. The merman just raised a brow at him.

"What are you looking at?" He spat. He temporarily forgot his intense urge to stay away from it.

The merman simply brought up a hand to point at him.

Leon's eyes widened, before he went back to ignoring it all together. Maybe if he pretended the creature wasn't there, it would somehow magically disappear. However, not even five minutes later, Leon sputtered as he was drenched with water. He looked up to see the merman floating upside down, his arms comfortably folded on the bottom of the tank and his tail hanging lazily over the edge.

"What's your problem? Leave me alone. Why don't you bother Yuffie or something? I mean, she's the one that wants to keep you not me."

The mermaid motioned for Leon to come. Leon frowned deeply.

"NO! You…you got me twice, already. I'm not going anywhere near you." Leon crossed his arms and turned away. "Besides, you fit in better at a freak show," he murmured.

Another shower of water rained on him. This time the fish raised his tail in a 'come hither' motion. Leon growled was but determined not to look at it again. That lasted until he heard something hit the floor, something wet, and heavy.

Leon looked back to see the merman had climbed out of the tank and was slowly slithering over to him. Leon knew his eyes were the size of saucers. But he had to do something. He glanced to the case where he kept his gunblade. It was not only closed, but the clasps were locked in place, not to mention it was across the room by his bed. His eyes narrowed when he realized how close the creature had gotten to him.

"Stop," he ground out.

The merman didn't stop. In fact, Leon would bet he moved that much faster to prevent him from getting away, but his body reacted without him having to pay close attention. He brought his feet up to the flat side of his desk and launched the furniture at the merman. Instead of being caught, like Leon had assumed, the blond just caught the desk and pushed it aside.

In hind sight, sliding the desk at the creature was probably the worst thing to do since that left nothing but a chair between him and that thing. The merman seeming to understand Leon's plight, used that moment of indecision to grasp on to his lower legs and send him to the floor.

Quickly, to prevent his escape, the merman pulled himself over Leon's body, effectively pinning the other man down.

However, Leon was a stubborn man and continued to struggle even though he knew he was beaten. Well he struggled until the merman started feeding him with images of himself fat and being cradled by the blond.

But that wasn't all. After a moment he had these _feelings_ that weren't his! Compassion, love, possessiveness, _desire_; he was shaking just from the intensity of them!

"Stop," he managed to whisper. "Please."

But then again, who ever listened to him? The merman rolled his hips gently, which elicited a soft mewl from Leon. He vaguely realized he was highly aroused. When did he become so aroused?

A strong voice penetrated his thoughts. "Whether you like it or not Squall, I have chosen you as my mate. And I intend to enjoy you as such."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hope the rest of you enjoyed the vomit from my brain. It didn't taste good coming out, but the pretty colors made me smile... or maybe I was hallucinating.


	2. Chapter 2

So I found a co-writer... Yay! As a matter of fact, she's the one that wrote this chapter. She goes by xx. domino(but no space). She did a really good job and I thank her! *shameless promotions* If you haven't already read her stuff you should check it out!

To answer the questions everyones been asking, yes we have decided to go with PoTC mermaid idea: when Cloud's tail is completely dry he can become human.

Disclaimer: We own nothing but the ideas.

* * *

><p><strong>Come What May<strong>

_Chapter Two _

There's a fine line between ignoring someone and totally neglecting him. At the moment, Cloud was about ready to break the barrier separating him from this derogatory woman with her face pressed up against the glass. He didn't want _her, _he wanted Leon… or Squall… whatever they called him. Even if life back home had been a little overbearing (not to mention, _incredibly _boring) he hadn't been subjected to being stared at like some kind of headless fish, or being contained in a tiny little glass treasure chest.

His (seemingly unwilling) mate had disappeared, and he had been hoisted back into the tank through means of two other men, one with blue eyes and yellow hair just like himself. He didn't like him. He was crude and spoke to the merman as if he was stupid. His name was Seifer.

Cloud's stomach rumbled and he looked down at it, cursing it for the noise. The black-haired woman in front of him tilted her head in curiosity. Well, if she was going to spend all of her time gaping at him, then he might as well make some use of her. He pressed his hands to the glass, and as she had been taught, she followed to hear Cloud's mental message.

_~I'm hungry. ~_

"Um," she laughed nervously, "what do you eat?"

With lightning reflexes, Cloud snatched up one of the fish swimming around him. It was the dainty size of said creature that stopped Cloud from eating it. Fish bones were a pain, so he normally liked to eat bigger stuff. He waved it in front of Yuffie's face, hoping that the over-excited pirate would get the message.

Yuffie held up one of her fingers and ran to the door of the Captain's Cabin yelling, "Captain! Cloud's hungry."

Leon's reply was distant, but the smooth baritone still sent shivers up and down his spine. He let go of the frightened little fish and gnashed his teeth at it, prompting it to swim away before he decided he _was_ hungry enough to eat it.

"What does it eat?"

"Leon!" Yuffie cried in outrage, "Cloud is not an 'it'! Stop being rude."

"I'll be as rude as I want! It trekked water all over my cabin!" the Captain replied, the slight irritation in his tone making Cloud grin gleefully. He liked this mate which was so excitable and easily provoked. He liked the indignant flush that blossomed over Leon's face when the blond sent him something scandalous through his mind link, like an image of him moaning and writhing underneath him.

_If only they would let me out of this tank, then I could assume human form and learn how to be like him. _

Back home, Cloud had never been allowed to go to the surface, but it didn't exactly stop him from disobeying orders and going anyway. But he knew it was possible. He'd seen his mother do it before she ran away to live life as a human. She couldn't exactly blame her… circumstances were not the best.

"Whatever! He eats fish."

"We just ate the last of it this morning, and we can't stop sailing because we're also running out of fresh water. It can wait until we reach port."

Cloud huffed angrily. Yuffie saw this and ran up to his tank, "Don't you worry, Cloudy. I'm going to convince Captain Stick-up-his-ass that we should stop and try to catch some fish."

He decided not to acknowledge her, and as soon as she was out of The Cabin, he grabbed the runaway fish and stared at it evilly. It wasn't much, but it would provide enough sustenance to get him through the night.

* * *

><p>"Leon! You have to watch him properly!" Yuffie growled, "Look here, there are three fish missing."<p>

The brunet stormed up to the tank and rammed his fist into the glass so hard it shook, but not so much that it would break. It was a clear warning to Cloud to keep in line, and the movement startled and offended him. When someone tapped on the glass of the aquarium, the resonating shockwaves rebounded off him and the glass over and over again, causing him to have headaches and slight nausea, "You're now property of this ship! You'll behave accordingly, sea-creature, or we'll hang you at the top mast by your tail fins. You will _not_ eat my fish."

Cloud's brows knitted together and he turned his back on Leon, refusing to cooperate, but really hurt that his mate could speak to him like this. Another violent slam of his fist on the glass, sent another wave of pain and heartache through him, "Do I make myself _clear, _merman?"

He turned around in his confined space, noticing that Leon's hand was still on the glass. He reached forward and his mental voice surged forward like storm waves, _~My name is __**Cloud**__, and I'm __**hungry**__,__Captain. Or do humans normally allow their pet fish to starve to death?~_

Leon flinched at Cloud's voice, his hand flying away from the glass. He had only heard it calm before, now it sounded like a hiss of a feral animal. He was angry and volatile, plus a little crestfallen at how the brunet could treat him like this. Instead of waiting for an answer, he turned around and slumped against the glass. It felt like there were eons filled with silence before the Captain growled.

"We stop the ship for _one_ hour. _One_ hour, Yuffie. And if you cannot collect any fish by then, we set sail. Understood?"

"Yes, Captain." Yuffie obeyed, but cast a worried look towards Cloud's back, which was curved into the corner of the glass prison, his shoulders were slumped dejectedly. "Aww, c'mon Lee. Look what you did! Now he's sad. Go and apologize."

"I'll do no such thing."

"But-"

"If you don't catch any fish, he starves."

Yuffie replied with a rude, obscene gesture involving one of her ten fingers and stormed out of the cabin. Cloud released a sigh, and heard a similar one echoed by the brunet himself, but the rest of the hour was served out in silence.

* * *

><p>Cloud had accidentally fallen asleep in his awkward, irritating position. It was night time now, judging from the light outside of The Captain's Cabin, but when he turned around Leon was not in his cot. His backside scraped the sand at the bottom of the tank as he thought about what the brunet could possibly doing right now, so he was a little surprised when he felt the soft weight of someone else's consciousness rubbing up against his own.<p>

Leon had approached his tank from the _other side_ effectively scaring the young merman. Cloud slid further down, so that his back was pressed up against the floor of the tank and his fins curved up the side, the flare at the bottom of his tail brushing against his hips in an awkward arch. He looked up at Leon's eyes, which were locked precariously on his own.

His breath hitched as his eyes roved over Leon's strong features, sun-kissed skin and gunmetal grey-blue eyes, glowing in the moonlight. He was completely captivated. He wanted to reach up and touch his face, but when he tried his fingertips reached cool, cold glass instead. Leon still stepped back, despite Cloud's slow and careful movements. It hurt a little.

Falling in love for Merfolk was totally different story than that of a human. As soon as you'd met your soul mate, there would be no exchange, no altering feelings. You were bonded for life. Cloud would be the first to admit that it had hit him like a two ton boulder. All at once, he'd felt desire, love, admiration and lust for a person he didn't even know, and he knew he wouldn't ever want to let Leon go because from the second their eyes met, he was already in too deep. But the precarious thing about falling in love with a human was the fact that they didn't _have _to reciprocate the feelings; they could walk away whenever they wanted to, which was an incredibly scary thought.

Loving someone who hated him this much felt like a dull ache in his heart, but Cloud didn't want to give Leon the satisfaction of knowing that. Instead he continued to stare at him, wistfully wishing he could touch him like he wanted to.

"I'm sorry," the brunet murmured against the glass, so quietly Cloud might not have heard right.

In seconds, Leon was gone and into the tank dropped three large fish.

Cloud's heart swelled and he pressed his hand up against the tank wishing Leon would touch it so that he could say 'thank you'. But the Captain was getting into bed now, and for a brief second, the merman thought that he saw the glint of gunmetal grey flash silently before he went to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Why do I have to clean the tank?" Leon growled, "He's <em>your<em> fish!"

"Yeah, but _someone _gave me extra deck duty. So while I've got a date with a mop, you get to spend your time with a pretty mermaid."

Cloud growled. He was _not_ a mermaid. Yuffie never seemed to get that through her head. Leon caught the look and grinned, delighting in his annoyance. The look vanished as Yuffie tossed Leon a rag and started to explain how to clean it (because Yuffie liked to clean the Captain's fish tank, even _before_ they'd caught Cloud). Leon muttered something unintelligible as he dragged over a chest so that he could reach inside the tank.

Over the course of the next few hours, Cloud proceeded to swirl around Leon's busy hands, watching what he was doing to the tank in interest, smiling when their eyes made contact. The Captain's face would twist in a grimace, but the blond was not deterred. Whenever he tried to touch Leon's hand while it was working on the inside of the glass perimeter with a rag, the Captain would move away insistently.

It became a kind of game to the playful merman, constantly trying to grab Leon's hands before he pulled them out of the tank. The remaining fish inside were not amused.

Cloud stopped a little bit, trying a different approach.

He snatched up one of the remaining fish and dangled it over his open mouth precariously, making sure that his mate was watching. Leon growled and shoved his hand into the tank to stop him by grabbing his arm. Cloud let the fish go and grabbed onto Leon's hand, brushing his lips against his knuckles lovingly.

He _adored _the way that Leon's face blossomed with color as he snatched back his hand, snarling through the window at Cloud's smug expression. He pressed a finger to the glass.

"Listen! Just because I might have given you fish, doesn't mean I want to be your _mate, _Merman."

Cloud's fingers met Leon's against the glass, _-Not __**yet**__, My Love. But eventually.-_

The Captain spluttered indignantly, and Cloud took that momentary lapse in concentration to stick his head outside of the tank and press his lips against Leon's in a quick, chaste kiss. A rush of warmth filled Cloud, while chills wracked Leon's frame as he staggered back, uttering a curse under his breath. Cloud submerged himself again, grinning as the heat thrummed through his system, leaving him with beautiful tingling sensation along his skin.

Leon was still looking at him with wide-eyed shock, so Cloud pressed his hands up against the glass and motioned for Leon to do the same. When the brunet shook his head, Cloud made a show of trying to get out of the tank and Leon muttered about how they needed to get a cover for the aquarium. He pressed his hand up against the glass reluctantly, and shivered again. This time, it wasn't because of the cold in his system, but because of Cloud's words.

_-I __**will**__ make you love me, Leon.-_

He scoffed.

"Try, Merman. I dare you."

_I will, _Cloud vowed as he watched Leon make his way out of the Cabin.

_And I'll succeed. _

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! You guys really like this story! Thank you. The reviews made me so giddy, and it's part of why this chapter was done so fast. And Domi appreciates the attention our story is getting too!

If I did not answer your review, I so sorry. My email decided to scramble and I can't tell who I reviewed to and who I didn't. For the anonymos ones, I didn't forget you, Thank you! Also: Thank you Domi for helping with this story. I couldn't have done it without you... And I think I've covered everyone.

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything...

* * *

><p><strong>Come What May<strong>

_Chapter 3_

Leon sat beside the tank forcefully trying to rub away the oncoming headache. Yuffie had indeed gone with the idea of putting on a show for the public at the next port. While she went to round up an audience, Seifer had taken up the job of watching the overgrown fish.

The captain was supposed to be resting, 'supposed' being the key word. But Cloud was entertaining himself by annoying the living hell out of his sitter. Already Seifer had been drenched twice, bitten, and the merman went as far as stealing the man's medallion and holding it at the bottom of the tank.

The brunet was stuck playing referee. And hitting the glass no longer worked because Cloud would pop out of the top of the tank and spit. At least it'd only been water when it was aimed at him. He was pretty sure Seifer caught a bone and a chunk of something else that last time Cloud had spit at him.

"Captain," Seifer grumbled, wiping away whatever gunk the other blond had graced him with. "I'm gonna get rewarded for this right?"

Leon gave Seifer a confused frown before sighing. "What, pray tell, do you think you should be rewarded with?"

The short-haired blond thought a moment before leering at his captain. "Well a night with the captain wouldn't hurt."

Before Leon got the chance to retort, Seifer's face became intimately acquainted with an albino angelfish. Too shocked to say anything, Leon glanced over at his tank. Cloud was scowling at the now floundering pirate.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, FISH-BOY?" Seifer screamed once he got a hold of the fish that was thrown at him.

Cloud's gaze shifted to Leon.

Leon sighed. "Give me my fish." He gently took the fish from the aggravated blond and placed it back in the tank.

Cloud touched the glass, trying to get the brunet to do the same, but Leon refused, instead turning to face Seifer.

"You, if you want compensation for babysitting, you best do your talking with Yuffie. She owns it, not me. And you," he turned back to an innocent looking Cloud. "You, do not throw my fish." He poked the glass for good measure.

Cloud just gave him an amused stare and again motioned for him to touch the glass.

"I wouldn't do it, Captain," Seifer mumbled, picking his nose and flicking whatever he pulled out.

Leon frowned and leaned his head against the glass. That was nasty. He'd have get Yuffie to clean it up later.

_I don't like him, Leon_. Cloud's voice pushed its way into him mind.

The merman had pressed his forehead against the glass too, and Leon was captivated by those blue eyes.

"Yeah, and what do you want me to do about it?"

The blond in the tank got a pensive look in his eye before stating rather seriously, _Throw him overboard._

Leon tilted his head back and laughed.

"Something you want to share, Captain," Seifer asked, bringing their attention back to him. Somehow, the man had made his way to Leon's chair and propped his feet on the

desk and was now flipping through a booklet of maps.

"Yeah, leave my stuff alone."

* * *

><p>Yuffie came back overexcited. She gestured wildly to the crew as she told them about how many people were going to be coming back. She then proceeded to force half of the crew to help her decorate the cabin and set up a coin box, while the rest tidied the rest of the ship.<p>

It hadn't been an hour before people started arriving. Yuffie was practically vibrating with excitement and told Cloud he should be excited too because he was going to be a star!

Now, Leon watched from behind his desk as snot nosed kids pressed their noses to the glass and banged on the tank to get attention. Even the adults were trying to reach in to get a feel of the merman. And it was a non-stop flow of people. As soon as one group would get bored, another would come in.

Cloud for his part, looked disoriented and pissed. He had pressed himself as far to the bottom of the tank as he could and avoided making eye contact with anyone for too long.

It made Leon feel bad for him. Yuffie must have also felt kind of bad because she and Seifer were trying to keep people on one side of the tank and the kids from banging on the glass.

But one kid was persistent.

"I don't think he's real," the kid said snootily. "He doesn't even do tricks, like the one the Magician Brothers bring to town."

His friends giggled as he pushed himself closer to the glass. "Hey dumb-dumb, how long can you hold your breath before you have to come up for air?"

Cloud looked like he was having a hard time just ignoring him.

"Come on," the brat antagonized. "I bet you're just a guy in a suit. You don't even have gills."

The final thread of the sea creature's patience snapped when the boy banged on the glass and said "The captain of the ship must be stupid if he thinks we believe you're real."

Cloud viciously pressed himself to the glass and must have said something threatening because all the color from the little boy's face drained away. The crowd watched on, wide-eyed and in awe.

"You wouldn't," the boy said nervously.

Cloud hissed and rammed his tail into the tank. He hit it so hard that a large crack formed down the back. He adjusted himself so that now he towered over the poor boy, but kept one hand over the kid's, and sneered something that had the boy running from the room.

Yuffie watched gobsmacked, before shaking herself out of her stupor and smiling apologetically. "Welp everybody! Looks like show's over! We're so glad you decided to come out and see our mermaid! But it's time that you leave. Goodbye!" She motioned for Seifer and a few other men to help escort the remaining people off the ship.

When everyone was out Yuffie deflated. "That didn't go anywhere near like I wanted it too."

"You probably should have planned that better, then," Leon said stretching.

"Yeah, probably." She turned to Cloud. "Are you okay?"

Cloud shook his head and pointed to the back of the tank, then motioned to the diminishing water level.

"Oops," she muttered after inspecting the tank.

"Oops, what do you mean oops?" Leon asked walking over to Yuffie. He cursed when he saw the damage. Water was leaking steadily from the large crack that looked almost like a lightning bolt.

"Should I go get Cid?" Yuffie asked timidly.

Leon felt his jaw tick in irritation. "Mhm, let's see, if you don't think cleaning the head(1) will be enough fun for you, you could do what you like."

Yuffie winced but quickly scuttled out of the room to go get the repairman.

Leon looked at Cloud. "So sorry, big guy," he muttered softly.

* * *

><p>"Sir, I got that fish you wanted." A really skinny man came in holding a heavy looking bucket.<p>

Leon nodded stiffly. "Thank you. You can place it in the tank if you want."

"Sure thing, Captain," the man said hefting the bucket over to the tank. It took effort but eventually the guy got the bucket up high enough to tip the giant fish into the tank.

Cloud glanced to the big fish that was poured into his tank and looked back to Leon. The brunet simply gestured for the blond to enjoy his dinner. The blond smiled widely and blew a kiss at the man before tearing into his food.

Leon took a moment to force him-self to stop blushing before going back to counting the proceedings they got from Yuffie's failed attempt at a show.

Before long, Cid and Yuffie entered the room. The pint-sized pirate was twittering on about something while the handyman looked utterly bored.

"Show me what'cha broke this time, missy." Cid rudely interrupted the other.

Yuffie frowned a moment before leading the other to the back of the tank where there was a leaking crack. Cid grunted.

"Captain, best I can do is seal it up for you. Even then, you're probably going to need a new tank."

"Are you sure?" Yuffie asked.

"Look here," he pointed to the different cracks. "Them cracks there, usually spread under stress. The moment we try to put more water in it those will spread and most likely the back of the tank will fall out."

Leon sighed and looked at Cloud. The merman had contented himself by sitting at the bottom of the tank so his tail was covered and picked at what was remaining of his own fish. The brunet realized that the water had already drained halfway out the tank.

"Lee, how much did we make? Did we make enough to get a new one? It would be better! And we could do another show, but this time we'd only let a few people in at a time. And they would only stay to _observe_ for a few minutes…" About halfway through her second sentence she began muttering furiously to herself.

"Yuffie!" Leon called to get her attention.

"You think we should get curtains?"

"No, but you should get a mop."

Yuffie gave her captain a confused look to which Leon just pointed to the water pooling on the floor. The black haired woman grumbled to herself but went to go find the mop.

"We made about three bags of worth of munny. It should be enough to have another aquarium built. But I'm putting you in charge of getting it done, Highwind."

"Aye aye, Capt'n."

"In the meantime, go on put a seal on that so the rest of my fish won't die." Cid nodded and went about sealing the tank.

Leon shook his head at his aquarium a moment before noticing Cloud was starting to look uncomfortable.

"What's wrong with you?" Leon asked.

The merman opened his mouth a couple times, before speaking. "T-there's no-t en-o-ugh water f-or me."

Leon blinked in surprise. Cloud's voice sounded rusty probably from never having to use it. It made his own throat ache. "So what do you want?"

"Legs," he breathed.

Leon gave a facial shrug. "I can't give you mine, so how do you suppose we go about getting you a pair?"

Cloud just shook his head. "Get me out."

"Now Capt'n I trust your judgment, but after that last time he got out his tank, do you think it'd be wise to do it now?" The brunet had almost forgotten the other man was there.

Leon sat back in his chair and regarded the merman. He really did look uncomfortable. Plus he seemed more sedate since they made port. The worst thing he'd done was

blown a kiss at him.

"Okay, since you're considerin' it, I think would make sense to a' least let Seifer and Zell take him out. And even then someone has to keep a close eye on 'im."

"What're you guys talking about?" Yuffie finally decided to come back. For a moment Leon thought she'd gotten lost.

"Capt'n's thinking about taking this guy out his tank."

The woman's eyes became huge. "Ooh, that's a great idea! And, and have you heard that when a mermaid's tail is completely dry it turns into human legs!"

"No, where'd you hear that?" Leon asked growing weary.

"Well there's this legend about this one mermaid who was running from Poseidon or something and when she came on land the sand dried her tail out and she became human."

Leon didn't miss the way Cloud stiffened at Yuffie's story. "And you think that once you're out of the water –"

"And his tail is dry," Yuffie added.

" – that you'll magically get a set of legs?"

Cloud nodded.

"Fine," Leon looked to his first mate. "Go find someone to help you get him out.

Yuffie was too excited to ask for help. Instead she grabbed a chest and brought it up to tank and reached in. Cloud gave her a hesitant look before lifting himself up enough to reach her hand. The woman pulled with all her might, and for a moment it was amusing to the captain and the handyman…but then the merman tugged a little too hard and pulled Yuffie into the tank with him causing the poor aquarium to shatter.

Cid burst into hearty laughter while Leon fought the violent twitch in his brow. He carefully picked up his fish and placed them in a bucket effectively ignoring the two on the floor. He'd have to put them in saltwater immediately in order for them to stay alive. So he went to get his fish some water and as an afterthought, something bigger to put them in.

When he got back, Cid was sweeping glass and Yuffie was mopping the floor, but Cloud (who now had legs) was sitting in his chair with a towel over his lap.

"I'm sleeping with you tonight, Leon," the merman said, and Leon was sure he didn't like the way blue eyes twinkled in mischief.

* * *

><p>(1) I think that's what they call the bathroom on a ship.<p>

It was nice, yes? So you'll review too, right?


	4. Chapter 4

**And so we're back with another chapter... Are you loving it yet? **

**Anywho, someone asked how many fish were left in Leon's collection. Well, with what little I know about saltwater fish, there can't be too many because they'd probably die from the trama Cloud gave 'em but there's still enough for them to need another tank (so Cloud can fit too). So give or take, there's probably 4-6 fishies left, if you cared.**

**This was Domi's chapter! **

**Disclaimer: **I'm so broke...

**warning;- **boylove. nudity. handjob. blowjob. you know, the good stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>Come What May<strong>

_Chapter Four_

"_Leeeoooonnn!"_

"What?"

"Cloud's walking around without his decency again!"

What they didn't take into account when they dried Cloud out was the fact that he wasn't _used_ to wearing clothes… at _all_. They felt restricting, they itched his skin and he didn't like it. So when Cloud wanted to get up he did so _without _the towel. When he'd walked outside, three of the female pirates and four of the men had fainted, blood dripping down their noses.

Cloud tilted his head as he looked at the bodies, worry furrowing his eyebrows. Leon rushed out of the Captain's Cabin with a shirt and quickly tied it around Cloud's waist.

_-It seems as if I have accidentally killed several members of your crew. I'm sorry.-_

"Oh they're not dead, just perverted. Cloud! Don't run outside without clothes on. That isn't how humans work."

_-Well then how do they copulate and bathe with their clothes still on?-_

"Well, of course we take our clothes off to copulate."

_-Will you show me?-_ he asked, sliding his arms around Leon's neck as he leant into him.

"No! _Cloud!_ Get off me!"

_-No!- _"I love you!" The combination of Cloud's mental and physical voice had Leon in a weird kind of daze. The merman was afraid of this. It was why he liked to use his mental voice. All around him, he saw all of the other crew members looking at him with a surprised look in their eyes.

The reason that Cloud used his mental voice rather than his physical one was because whenever he used his real voice, he started to enchant people without thinking. It wore off after a little while, but until the daze did, they'd either try to chase Cloud around in a lust-fuelled frenzy, or they'd stumble about like bumbling fools. The last time Cloud had caught himself singing out loud, he'd accidentally careened a ship into rock face.

Leon shook his head and pushed him back into the Captain's Cabin, where Cid was busy building the new tank. Yuffie was peeking over his shoulder observing what he was doing, when she turned around to regard Cloud (who was still dressed in nothing but a slightly damp shirt.) The girl clamped her hand over her nose.

"Yuffie, I need help."

Again, his vocal speech seemed to push the girl off kilter, and Cid even stopped in his work momentarily. So Cloud instead decided to walk up to Yuffie and grip her arm.

_-I need you to tell me how to get close to Leon without scaring him away.-_

"Ah," Yuffie grinned, "you need to know how to please a man; this is my area of expertise!"

Cid snorted. Yuffie growled at him and hit him over the head.

"Ouch! That hurt you stupid brat."

"As I was saying," she said, striding over to a small little cabinet near Leon's desk, "I'll teach you everything you need to know. First things first, let me introduce you to a miracle drink which will make Squally do whatever you'd like."

_-What's it called?-_

"Alcohol."

* * *

><p>Leon was a cuddly, horny drunk, as luck would have it.<p>

It was evening now and Yuffie had been spiking Leon's drinks for the better half of half an hour. Cloud had been studying the erratic change in Leon's behaviour over that time. His cheeks became flushed and slowly his movements started to become a little less co-ordinated. He was also a lot more chatty and friendly once they'd hit the forty minute mark. After a full hour of drink spiking, Leon was a totally different person.

"So I said to him 'Fine! You go ahead and play with your _little_ swords!'."

Everyone around the brunet started laughing heartily, partly because the joke he'd told was funny, but mostly because they were all as smashed as he was. Cloud didn't understand the joke, he might have to ask Yuffie what it meant later on.

"Cloud, I think Leon's had a little too much to drink," Yuffie smirked at him, winking her eye. She had taught him earlier that this was the sign to start the plan. Leon was being a little stubborn though.

"No way! I can totally handle a few more." And then, he proceeded to crawl into Cloud's lap, "Ain't that right, Cloudy?" he gripped the side of Cloud's face and moved his head about, "You won't let the big, mean, ninja take away my rummy-poo will you?"

"He's totally smashed," Yuffie rolled her eyes, "take him away, Cloud."

"But-" Leon protested as Cloud picked him up.

"I can do it," Seifer offered.

"_I've_ got him," the merman snarled at him before politely waving and smiling at the rest of the crew, dragging Leon into the cabin and shutting the door. Before he had even locked it properly Leon had pressed himself up against Cloud's backside and was purring as he licked at the merman's neck, making him shudder in want.

"Leon," Cloud purred back watching as his Captain's eyes darkened.

"You don' know 'ow much I 'old myself back from touchin' you," Leon slurred as Cloud turned in his arms, allowing the other to undo the trousers they'd forced him into, and gasped when the brunet reached into his trousers and started stroking him. He shuddered against the Captain, forcing him to take his hands out of his pants and force him into the bed.

Leon struggled for dominance though, pushing up Cloud's tunic and forcing it off, before sitting on his thighs and finishing what he started, tunnelling his hand around Cloud's shaft and leaning over the writhing blond, "Let me hear your voice."

Cloud moaned, fisting the sheets around him as his head thrashed from side-to-side, a churning unfamiliar sensation building up in his stomach and getting stronger every single time Leon pumped his hand. He was extremely skilled; prompting Cloud to wonder how many times Leon had done this before. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind, deciding that he didn't want to think about it right now. Instead he revelled in the feeling of shivers running up and down his skin, of Leon's face, flushed and determined, eyes glowing with desire, of the building sensations all around him.

Unused to this overload of pleasure, he reached up and gripped Leon's shoulders as he came, shuddering violently as his seed coated the brunet's hand. Leon was on top of him, pressing his lips to Cloud's softly and sweetly as the blond tried to get over the tremors, responding to Leon's kisses in kind. He felt like he'd been waiting for his mate's affection forever, so he was going to drink in the experience as long as he could.

Leon was nothing but gentle with him now, stroking the side of Cloud's face gently with his knuckles. But Cloud craved for more than this. As soon as the thrills ceased, he flipped them over and took control of the kiss, sliding his tongue alongside Leon's.

The brunet pulled away to pant and regain his breath, "Wait a sec– Where did you learn this?"

"Yuffie taught me."

"You asked Yuffie of all-_nghh!_" Cloud twittered his hands over the erection straining against Leon's trousers.

"Quiet love, and hold onto something."

Leon threw his head back so fast he thought he might have gotten whiplash. Cloud was laving his tongue down his chest, using one of his hands to tease one nipple while he sucked and nipped on the other, moaning and gasping between the small breaks he allowed himself in between pleasuring his captain. He suckled at the buds while his hands trailed down Leon's stomach to grip his erection and massage it lightly. The brunet bucked, brushing his erection against Cloud's stomach.

He writhed and twisted in the sheets as Cloud gradually started descending his body, often stopping at one spot and sucking on the skin until it turned red, and nipping at it lightly, making Leon whimper wantonly. Cloud was absolutely captivated, loving the way that Leon reacted when he trailed his tongue along the sensitive skin where his leg met his hip, running the tips of his fingers against the 'v' of his hips.

"C-Cloud…" Leon whined, and Cloud got the message, pulling his trousers down and breathing hot air over the Captain's erection, waiting for Leon to react.

"_Please…"_ it's barely audible, and the merman wouldn't have known that Leon had spoken if he wasn't actually staring into those dimmed silver-blue eyes. Cloud set his hand on Leon's leg and laved at the head of his erection softly, delighting in the soft groan that Leon released. The captain wove his fingers through Cloud's hair, tugging on it lightly, and the merman brought more of his shaft into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head.

Leon arched, gasping again when Cloud started bobbing his head, tongue busy tracing the veins along the sensitive underside. He used his hand to massage the base of his erection, the part that his mouth couldn't reach, revelling in Leon's heat, his voice. His head was pressed into the pillows; his face was really flushed, his small pink mouth was falling open, releasing those absolutely _delicious_ sounds, and the slits of his eyes revealed slivers of grey-blue darkened and hazed over with overbearing desire.

He felt the heated flesh on his tongue pulse, and heard Leon's voice becoming louder and climbing higher in pitch, meaning that he was probably reaching completion. Determined, Cloud sucked harder, he became a little more insistent in the way that he massaged the base of Leon's shaft, smirking when the grip of Leon's hands started to falter, as if the pleasure had started to become too much.

The merman let his erection fall from his mouth, resuming stimulation by wrapping his hand around his shaft and pumping quickly as Cloud slithered up and started whispering in Leon's ear, breathing sweet nothings into his neck.

"Come for me, my darling."

Leon released another whine, his hips arching as he felt the pleasure sky rocket, aided by Cloud's sweet words.

"I love you, writhing like this, knowing _I _can see you like this, so undone."

Leon's hands started shaking.

"I love it when you say my name."

"Cloud, _Cloud!_"

"Only _I_ can make you like this. You're _mine._"

Leon shuddered, mouth opening in a silent scream as orgasm crashed over his body, the intensity dampened by Cloud, who pressed his lips to Leon's as he ran his hand up and down his arm, kissing Leon's lips, his forehead, his eyes as the shivers slowly started to cease.

He settled into Cloud's comforting embrace, the exhaustion falling over them like a blanket as they finally succumbed to sleep, but not before Cloud whispered in his ear, so softly it could have been a dream…

"_I love you…"_

* * *

><p>Cloud woke up with a face full of floor, his bare ass sticking up as he tried to stop the throbbing in his temple.<p>

"What the _hell_ is this?"

Suddenly, there was a blanket thrown over his indecency, before Leon realised that he wasn't covered up either. He panicked, running around the room before pulling on his pants, only to realize that there was… a _stain_ on it.

"Cloud? Explain yourself!"

"You became intoxicated and jumped me."

Leon shuddered, his voice still affected him so, "You're lying! You used your voice to enchant me!"

"You _asked_ me to."

"Well stop it! Just… use telepathy to speak to me now," Leon replied grumpily, and Cloud took that as an invitation. He snuck up behind Leon and wrapped his arms around his waist.

_-Yes, my love.-_

There was a sudden slam and Yuffie appeared at the door, "HAHA! FEAR MY INCREDIBLE MATCHMAKING SKILLS! DON'T TRY TO HIDE THEM LEON! I CAN SEE ALL THE HICKEY'S ON YOUR NECK! PRAISE ME, FOR I AM THE GREAT NINJA YUF…" it had probably _just _sunk into her head that Cloud was currently naked, the only thing shielding his decency from Yuffie's eyes was Leon, who was rumpled, had bed hair, and hickey's all over his neck, which was just pretty damn sexy if you thought about it. He had that 'I just got laid' aura about him. She clamped her hand over her nose, and slowly closed the door.

"I can't believe you just got rid of Yuffie, _without_ using physical force or blackmail," Leon said, astounded.

But Cloud wasn't paying attention. "Wow, it's kind of cold in here," he mumbled.

"I am _so_ grateful, I feel like I should reward you somehow."

"Hey, Leon, when do you think Cid'll get the tank done?"

"No really, I could, really _kiss_ you right now."

Cloud murmured, "Didn't I lock that door last-?" but he didn't get to finish his sentence because Leon turned around and kissed him, quick and chaste, and so damn _electrifying._

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter well written.<strong>

**MY REVIEW:**

_This chapter is so fluffy! I loved how Leon is a cuddly, horny drunk and Yuffie is the pervert we all knew her to be! _

_Sigh, plus Cloud walking around with all his indecency showing and knocking the crew out made my day. Sometimes we have to let it all hang loose. _

_Good job Domi! Your writing never fails to entertain!_

_~Bubbles_

**I reviewed, now it's your turn ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh you guys, I'm so sorry this was late. I swear that my professors conspire to give all tests and or quizzes at the same time.**

**I also struggled with this chapter. I'm not sure why but I spent time writing and rewriting parts of this and Domi even had to help out. I appologized for it also not being it's usual length but hopefully the move in plot will make up for it. **

**So please read and enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Come What May<strong>

_Chapter Five_

He had to get away from the ship for a while. Cloud had become considerably more aggressive since last night, and while Leon wanted to deny that he was reacting to it, he had to admit -at least to himself- that he was becoming more responsive to the merman. And it wasn't just because of that siren-like voice he had; the man no longer had to speak to get Leon's face feeling like it was on fire.

He almost regretted the kiss he rewarded Cloud with for shooing Yuffie off. But as it had been, he was too satisfied by it. Served the crazy ninja right to walk in on him and Cloud anyway. Still, it made Cloud become hands-y and touchy feely, and that was unacceptable in front of the crew.

Now that he thought about it, there was also the slight problem with his crew disrespecting him. Apparently they heard how loud their captain could get and weren't shy about letting him hear what they thought. The cat calls and whispered jokes were getting old. Not to mention Seifer was getting obnoxious. The blond man made it his mission to make Leon as uncomfortable and disgusted as he could. There were several inappropriate gestures of what the other wanted to do with him, if given one night. He made dozens of vulgar suggestions that consequently got Cloud riled up enough to tie the man up and throw him overboard. Cloud wasn't one to share after all. Yuffie and Leon had a serious talk about whether to rescue him or not. In the end, Yuffie was the one to jump in after him.

But back to the point: he couldn't stay on the ship.

"Why don't we go get something to eat?" Yuffie exclaimed. "I'm sure a nice hot meal will cheer you right up!"

"Captain," Cloud called from the captain's quarters. Leon was weary of just letting the merman run around with nothing on, as he was prone to do, so they agreed to keep him locked in there. It would also allow the crew to focus.

"What, Cloud?" he answered exasperated.

"You promised to let me in the water today." One could hear the melancholy and longing in the voice.

Yuffie frowned. "You promised to let him into the ocean?"

Leon vaguely remembered Cloud asking him if it would be okay to get in some water. But he was curled into the merman's side, where it was warm and he was almost asleep. He didn't know how he'd answered.

"I don't remember," he said, an embarrassed frown growing on his face.

"Well you can't just let him stay cramped in there. You have to at least give him a bath. He'll die from dehydration if you don't."

"Yuffie, when's the last time you had a bath?" Leon asked irritated. Pirates didn't usually take baths. They used the fresh water they had for cooking and drinking.

Yuffie scratched her head, "Give or take… about a week ago."

"Yuffie!" Leon yelled. "No wonder we were running out of water so fast! It was your fault!"

"Nuh-uh! Tifa and that amazon chick took one too! I didn't do it all by myself!"

Leon rubbed at his scar. The frustration was bringing about a phantom ache.

"Besides, Cloud is from the ocean. He wouldn't mind bathing in saltwater," Yuffie said, decidedly trying to change the subject.

"Leon," Cloud called again.

"Fine! But you're the one getting the water."

"But I can't move him by myself. He's too heavy," the first mate whined.

"He can get there himself."

However, not even fifteen minutes later found the captain watching the merman play in a tub full of salt water. Yuffie had made some excuse about helping Cid and ditched him, but not before stating she would find him when he went to go get food.

At least _someone_ was completely content with the situation. The merman sat lazily flicking his tail around and cooing at the brunet. Leon tried to ignore him but there wasn't much else to look at.

Cloud smiled and motioned for the captain to come to him.

Leon frowned, "No."

"You don't want me to come to you," the merman threatened playfully.

Leon huffed, but moved closer to the tub. He didn't want Cloud to come to him because the merman would surely use his nudity and melodic voice to his advantage. And that would bring half the crew to the door. Not to mention the embarrassment it would have caused him.

Cloud took one of the other's hands and brought it to his lips before holding it to his chest and murmuring something. Leon didn't bother trying to interpret it now, because if Cloud wanted him to know what was said, he would repeat it louder and by his mental link.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth sat in his quarters pondering his son's whereabouts. The boy was as bad as his mother, running away when life seemed too tough.<p>

Not that this hadn't happened before. It'd happened several times already. And as a rebellious youth once himself, he understood the need to explore one's youth before being tied down to their responsibilities. Hell, he still took off from time to time to work as a bounty hunter for the Navy.

But Cloud never stayed gone this long before. He was always back within a few days. Sephiroth was starting to get a little worried. And when he got worried, he got angry. He mostly took it out on his subordinates but lately his baby boys, a pair of mischievous twins, were causing all kinds of mayhem and he was forced to punish them. However, all the stress from worrying over his oldest son caused him to punish them a little more harshly than he usually would.

"Sir! Permission to enter." A guard hovered by the door anxiously.

"Granted," Sephiroth murmured, rubbing his temple. It was probably more bad news.

"Sir, we've heard rumors about the where your son might be."

The silverette sat straighter, "Well, out with it."

"A week or so ago, there were reports that Captain Squall Leonhart had captured a blond mermaid and was showcasing it just on shore in the northern waters. As far as we know, they are holding him captive, sir."

Sephiroth felt his temper rise. He already had a strong dislike for the brunet pirate, but now he had the gall to kidnap his son!

"Sir, one more thing…" the guard hesitated before barreling through his next sentence. "Sora and Roxas aren't in the castle. We suspect that they went looking for their brother." The guard was fidgeting now.

Sephiroth growled. "FIND THEM! _I_ will hunt down Captain Leonhart myself."

* * *

><p>Leon sat on the pier with Yuffie. They had gotten food from The Docks, a somewhat fancy restaurant and decided to eat in front of it instead of inside.<p>

Yuffie had kept her promise by taking him out to eat hot food. And while he was annoyed that she wouldn't shut up for ten minutes, she did take him away from the boat and bought his food, so he wouldn't complain.

"It's that one."

Leon looked up from his King Crab Royale. "Was that you?"

Yuffie stopped stuffing her face long enough to shake her head.

"Grab it! Before they hear us!"

Leon frowned and looked down. It sounded like the voices were coming from up under them. But why would anyone want to be under a pier?

Before he could think any further Yuffie was pulled off the pier and into the ocean.

"Yuffie!" He yelled, peeking over the edge.

Underneath the pier were two young boys, one with brown hair that spiked in a fashion similar to Clouds, and a blond. The brown haired boy held a squirming Yuffie, a hand planted firmly over her mouth.

"You idiot! You grabbed the wrong one. This is a _girl_," the blond whispered harshly.

"_This_ is the one you pointed to!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"NUH-UH!"

"Hey!" Leon couldn't take it. The two were going to give him a serious headache. And he wanted his first mate back.

The two boys startled, allowing Yuffie enough time break away and punch the brunet.

"THAT'S FOR MAKING ME LOSE MY LUNCH!"

When the brunet recovered he hissed loudly. "You can blame my idiot brother! It's him we wanted." The brunet pointed at Leon.

Leon blinked. "Why do you want me?"

Both boys turned their attention to him.

"Cuz you took our brother," the blond accused.

"What?" Yuffie questioned, before she was hit with a realization. "You're mermaids too!"

"We're mermen! Thank you very much."

"More like mer-boys," Yuffie snickered.

"Wait," Leon said, shaking his head. "You said something about a brother. The only mer-person _Yuffie _caught was Cloud. And _he_ decided to stay with us."

"You mean he decided to stay with _you,_" Yuffie giggled.

"No, that's impossible. Cloud's next in line for the thrown. And he's engaged. Why would he stay with some pathetic human?" The blond one sneered.

"Take us to him," the other demanded.

Leon gave them both a sarcastic look, "How?"

The boys looked between each other.

Yuffie frowned. "Can't you two grow legs too?"

"What do you mean, 'too'?" the brunet asked.

"Well," she started.

"Yuffie," Leon growled, giving her a pointed look.

"What? I'm just saying that Cloud can."

"Cloud's got legs!" the two boys screeched.

Leon winced.

"Yeah," Yuffie exclaimed happily. "Can you guys do it too?"

The blond shrugged. "I don't know. We've always been forbidden to come to the surface."

The brunet nodded solemnly.

Yuffie, who had stayed in the water until this point, forgot to paddle and nearly sunk. "Well, come on! Let's see if you can walk as well."

"No, Yuffie." Leon would put his foot down. "We've got one merman too many. We don't need anymore."

"Oh relax, Lee. They just want to see their brother. Have some sympathy, will ya?"

Leon scowled.

"What did my brother see in you?" The blond asked. "Making faces like that."

"I don't know, I think it makes him look kind of adorable," Yuffie stated.

"It does, doesn't it?" the brunet agreed.

Leon sat up horrified, before his face hardened, "Yuffie, I swear, if you want to get out of that water, you better ask your new friends."

The captain got up, brushed himself off, and headed back to the ship.

"Wait! Leon, you can't leave me here!"

"Bye Yuffie. I'll see you when you decide to stop playing in the water."

Yuffie yelled something else, but Leon wasn't paying attention. Instead, he couldn't help but wonder who was Cloud? The merman was in line to take a thrown? He was engaged? Somehow, Leon knew that life was only going to get more difficult.

* * *

><p><strong>There... Hope you enjoyed it -_- <strong>

**REviEw?**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here's another chapter, more specifically, Domi's chappie. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Come What May<strong>

_Chapter Six_

Cloud was happily swimming around his new half-finished enclosure, keeping low to the ground because it was only half filled up. Cid was still working on something and he was standing waist deep in water inside the tank itself to do it, using strange human tools to do something to the wall. He floated to the surface of the tank and pressed his hand against Cid's leg, scaring the man who was still working on the tank.

_-I really appreciate what you're doing,-_ he said with a smile.

Despite being a grumpy, head of ship maintenance guy, Cid quirked his lips as well, patting the merman on the head, "No problem, Kiddo. Jus' make sure ta make us some munny so we won't have to pillage and plunder and whatnot. I'm an ol' man and this break from piracy's really refreshin'."

He looked around the new tank again, still beaming that he had so much _room_ to move about. The new tank, although still unfinished, was around three meters wide, four meters long, and it almost reached the ceiling. It was around two meters high. His head bobbed next to Cid as the repair man went on with his business. This time, when Cloud touched the man, he wasn't so alarmed.

_-What are you doing?-_

"I'm creating a glass shelf for you to hoist yourself on," he explained, "then you can dry your legs and slip out through _this _glass door," he pointed to a section of the glass that was decorated with a bright silver knocker, so Cloud could tell where it was.

_-But, won't my tank be full? It would flood Leon's cabin.-_

Cid walked over to the side of the ship, "I've installed two portholes fer ya, the top one is so ya can drain enough water outside of th' ship so that you'll b' able ta dry yerself when you want to slip out of th' aquarium. Tha second one is fer draining the tank completely when we clean the tank."

_-Wow, so advanced.-_

"Ya don't have any of this stuff back where yer from?"

_-I see pirate ships in the graveyards sometimes. But none of them look like this one.-_

"That's because none of 'em 'ave been serviced by the great Cid Highwind," the older technician gloated and Cloud smiled, deciding that he liked this man.

The door creaked open and Cloud immediately moved to the edge of the tank to see who it was. _Is Leon back?_

The blond couldn't stop his smile when Leon came into the enclosure, wide-eyed at the amount of progress they'd made, "Cloud, what are you doing inside the aquarium?"

The blond pressed his hand up against the glass, something expanding in heart when Leon didn't hesitate to meet him halfway, _-Cid said I could! You should see what he's doing, Leon! It's amazing! I can get out of the aquarium whenever I want, well, however long it takes to fill the tank up with water. But still!-_

"Whoa, someone's excited," Leon smiled; a rare expression that made the blond's heart beat faster. He loved it when Leon smiled. Better than that, investing this much time into making sure that Cloud was comfortable? It meant that Leon really _did_ want Cloud to stay, despite saying that he wanted to get rid of him before. "I've got a surprise for you." He brought a fish out of a bucket Yuffie carried in and tossed it over the small gap between the top of the glass and the ceiling.

_-French Angelfish! My favourite.- _Cloud let the fish float as he pressed his body flush to the glass, just short of nuzzling it. _–I love you, Leon.-_

The brunet flushed uncomfortably and turned his head down, embarrassed before he looked back at the door, "Um… thanks. Cloud, I've got something else for you."

He cocked his head to the side and gasped when he saw two familiar faces stumble into the Captain's Cabin, "Cloud! We've come here to save you!"

Sora staggered in before landing -face first- into the deck. Roxas appeared before him, noticeably steadier on his feet than his clumsy brother, "Titan! They've got you locked up! I'll break you out!" but he was just as crazy as the brunet on the floor. He picked up some strange knick-knack from Leon's desk and hurled it at the tank. Luckily enough, with her super-fast ninja reflexes, Yuffie managed to catch the item before it even reached the tank. Cloud doubted it would have broken the glass anyway, considering it was twice as thick as before.

Yuffie restrained the blond while Leon got Sora, stopping them from wrecking Cloud's new tank. Luckily enough, mermen didn't even need to communicate through touching to hear each other. _–What are you two doing here?-_

"We've come to rescue you from the nefarious Captain Leonhart!" Sora proclaimed dramatically.

_-Why would I need rescuing?-_

"Why, because he's got you locked up in this prison, of course!" Roxas argued, irritated that their older brother didn't seem to care for this problem at all.

Yuffie and Leon looked at each other confused; only hearing one side of the conversation was difficult. Cid just kept on working.

_-He's not locking me up, I can get out whenever I want, when Cid is finished with the doorway,- _the blond explained, looking at the older man.

"Then why don't you? And come back home?" Sora pleaded. Cloud pouted at that, eyes moving from his brothers to Leon.

"Because he's my mate," Cloud said out loud, clarifying the entire conversation. "I'm in love with him." Leon covered his face and rubbed his eyes in embarrassment.

"What about Aerith?" Roxas demanded, eyes narrowing.

"Yes! What about Aerith?" Sora repeated.

Leon and Yuffie looked between the three of them, increasingly worried expressions melting onto their faces. He saw Leon mouthing 'Aerith' silently, and then turning to Cloud with an accusatory expression. Cloud pressed his hand up against the glass.

_-You don't have to worry, Beloved. She's no competition,- _Cloud tried to smile innocently.

"I don't care whether she's competition or not," Leon muttered coldly. "I care that you left a _fiancé _back in… where ever you came from without _telling _me."

Cloud pouted, pawing at the glass as if he was a puppy being scolded for doing something wrong, _-She doesn't love me Leon,- _he explained, watching Leon's eyes soften, _-my mother set us up, hoping it would appease my father. Aerith was lonely, because the death of my best friend, and her own mate, left her scared and frightened and without purpose._

_-She's a wonderful mermaid, Leon. But I love her like a sister, not like you.-_

"Arranged marriages…" Leon laughed humourlessly, rolling his eyes. "Who's your father?"

_-…King Sephiroth…- _Cloud replied sheepishly, flinching when Leon slammed his fist into the glass. Invisible vibrations reverberated through the half empty glass container. The merman clutched his head in pain, and before he recovered he heard two twin screams and Leon was sent to the ground with a battle cry.

"DOWN WITH LEONHART!"

The blond rolled his eyes, before demanding them to get off of him.

"But he hurt you, Cloud!" Sora exclaimed.

"That's alright," the blond grinned, "I'm responsible for all the little red marks on his neck."

"What red marks?" Roxas asked, leaning over the brunet they toppled over previously while Yuffie squirmed.

"Dammit, I have a sexy boy-pile right in front of me and no way of recording this. I wish I had an artist on hand."

"Roxas knows an artist!" Sora declared, and Cloud watched with glee as the both of them turned to their blushing little brother. Roxas snarled at the both of them before turning the attention back on Cloud.

"Cloud, Dad is going to turn the sea upside down in order to find you. He's already after Captain Leonhart, wanting to drag his body into the depths himself. Are you really willing to risk it for a human?" Roxas murmured, getting off of Leon, allowing the captain to stand up, and walking over to Cloud, pressing his hand up against the glass.

The older blond-haired merman gave his brother a stern stare before nodding his head. Roxas looked between his brother and then back at Leon, before giving him an inquisitive look.

"What?" Leon asked, annoyed at having been stared at like some kind of mutated fish.

"_How_ do you fornicate?"

Leon groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose and Yuffie shot her hand up, "I'LL TEACH YOU!"

"Ah, by th' way, I've finished tha tank," Cid interrupted, and Cloud jumped, shocked. He'd completely forgotten the technician was there.

"Thank you, Cid! How can I ever thank you?"

"_Don'_ let 'er speak about male-on-male frolickin' until I get ou' of tha room!" he demanded, quickly slipping out of the tank and bolting from the room.

"Well, I'm going to sit right here until you decide that you want to change your mind!" Sora crossed his arms and sat down on the floor before the tank.

"I don't understand," Roxas complained, stomping around the cabin.

"What don't you understand?" Yuffie replied, leaning up against Cloud's tank.

"Yuffie, get out and do your chores, you've been avoiding them all day." She groaned as she followed her captain's orders.

"Why do you like this human?" the little blond exclaimed, tugging at Leon's hair. The captain swatted his hand away, his frown deepening when Roxas didn't turn his gaze away.

"Hey, do you have any more room in there?" Sora asked, poking at Cloud's glass.

"Yeah, there's heaps. Come in."

Roxas cocked an eyebrow, "Cloudy, can he sing?"

"No."

"Can he catch fish?"

"…Yes?"

"By himself?"

"…No."

"Can he rule a kingdom?"

"Does captaining a ship count?"

"Is he a scholar?"

"No…?"

"Can he draw?"

"I don't think so…"

"Is he a strategist?"

"No?"

"_Yes!" _the brunet jumped in, apparently fed up with being scrutinised by Cloud's younger brother. "I was previously a commander in the Crown's Royal Army."

"Why'd ya stop?"`

"Because our king is corrupt," Leon replied angrily. "There is no point serving a man that would rather save his own skin than protect that of thousands of people. Your father, though he wants me dead, would do better serving this kingdom than ours. So I became a pirate, because life is too short to worry about titles of honour."

Cloud gulped. The look in Leon's eyes when he stated his past… A deserted commander, on _top_ of being a sexy pirate captain? _Yes please._ The blond fanned himself, he was getting hot and bothered.

Roxas blinked, once again turning his head between Cloud and Leon, "It's because he's good at mating, isn't it?"

"Yep!"

"Cloud!" Leon flushed angrily.

"Well, I still don't approve of this."

"I dunno, Rox," Sora declared, slipping into Cloud's enclosure, "this is one pretty fancy cage. A mer could get used to this."

"Sora! Don't get sucked into his evil schemes," Roxas cried.

"Do you want some fish?" Leon asked, throwing some more into the tank in time for Sora to catch it.

"Angel fish? I'm sold! Cloud, I fully approve of your mate. Roxas, you're on your own."

"Sora!" Roxas huffed, "I'm telling Dad!"

Leon sighed and grabbed Roxas around the middle as he tried to run out of the cabin, slipping him inside the enclosure as Cloud got out. Once he was dried up, he put on a pair of breeches and placed his hands onto the glass window, watching a scowling Roxas as he banged on the glass.

"Let me out!"

"I can't, not if you're gonna tell Dad where I am," Cloud murmured sadly, but immediately perking up right afterwards. "Sora, you're in charge!"

"Yay!"

"But I'm older!" Roxas argued.

"By three seconds! It's not my fault you hatched faster."

"Roxas, I'll let you out as soon as you realise that I can't marry Aerith and stay sane. I might end up like Mom and run away until I cease to exist. Leon makes me happy."

"Aerith could make you happy."

"It's not the same," he shook his head. "When you find your mate, you'll understand."

"You mean when he _realises_ that she's his mate," Sora interrupted.

"Shut up, Sora," Roxas scowled.

"Well, if we're done trying to reason with you for now, I'm going to get Leon back for slamming his fist into the glass."

"What?" the captain exclaimed, attempting to run away before the blond pounced on him.

The little brunet mer nudged Roxas in the shoulder as Cloud pressed his lips to Leon's, brushing kisses against his neck as the brunet dragged him outside, a smile tilting up the corner of his mouth as he wrapped a hand around Cloud's waist.

"C'mon, Rox, when was the last time you saw him that happy?"

Roxas sighed in defeat, "…I haven't."

* * *

><p><strong>I really enjoyed this chapter. It was fun to have Roxas and Sora in it. And a little of Cid's softer side! <strong>

**Don't forget to REviEw.**


	7. Chapter 7

Well, I didn't die, but my old email address did. Some idiot was dead set on hacking my account. And they finally succeeded. That my readers, is what kept this chapter so long. But enough about my life drama. Everything is settled and I picked an uber long, super hard password.

So without further ado, chappie 7.

* * *

><p><strong>Come What May<strong>

_Chapter Seven_

Naminé sat using colorful coral to draw on the side of her wall. She made sure to use her brightest blues for a pair of eyes and a myriad of yellows for a mop of hair. She paid close attention to the red of the lips, pulled back into a breath-taking smile.

A sigh escaped her.

The picture was of a blond merman, who she had fallen so hard for. She was just waiting for him to realize that he loved her back, and that they were mates.

"It's so lifelike," a voice mused from the door.

"Oh Riku," Naminé murmured.

"Don't worry, Roxas will come to his senses soon enough," Riku assured.

"That's if King Sephiroth doesn't kill him first."

Riku chuckled and came to sit by the petite mermaid. "Surely the king wouldn't kill his offspring. However, I do worry about the guard that was supposed to be watching them."

The blond mermaid smiled at her friend, "Of course."

"So, are you ready?"

The mood immediately sobered around the pair. It wasn't necessarily forbidden to go to the surface but it was dangerous, especially if Captain Leonhart had captured the royal brothers. Not to mention, Naminé was taking the trip by herself. Riku would stay behind and at least try to make it seem like the twins were back in the castle. They couldn't have King Sephiroth swimming around throwing a hissy fit.

Naminé nodded.

Riku hesitated for a moment before hugging her tightly. "Be safe."

Yuffie was so bored!

The day had started out great. She and Leon were teaching the mermen how to play cards. Well, it was more like Leon was teaching them how to play and she was using this time to (finally) beat Leon. Roxas caught on pretty quick and was soon outdoing Yuffie. Cloud would have made a decent player but his attention was clearly not on the game and he only served as a constant distraction for Leon.

Sora never needed to gamble… ever.

After an hour or two of playing different card games, the mermen were allowed time in the ocean. They caught some pretty big fish and were kind enough to share their catch with the crew. The crew was ecstatic about having quality fish.

But then after lunch Leon and Cloud seemed to disappear. Yuffie had been upset. Why would they leave her to babysit the twins? However, when the conversation strayed towards the blonde's love interest, she decided that this was her area of expertise.

"C'mon Rox! You have to ask her eventually. She's your mate!" Sora whined.

"Sora, you don't know that. You're not her or I."

"Yeah but everyone else can see it."

"What's this? Roxas has a girlfriend?" Yuffie immediately sat up from her slumped position on the deck.

"NO! He won't even ask her out. She's perfect for him and is totally in love with him but all he does is moon over her behind her back," Sora explained.

"I don't moon over her!"

"Yeah that's not good," Yuffie murmured to Sora. "Well, what's her name?"

"Naminé!"

"And do you like her?"

"Yes," Sora exclaimed as Roxas mumbled, "Yeah, a little."

"Hn. And have you talked with her?"

"No!"

"I have too!"

"Does she know that you like her?"

"Well, I think so." Roxas moved an anxious hand through his hair. "I've been hinting at liking her a lot though."

Yuffie shook her head. "But have you specifically said that you liked her?"

"No, but in my defense neither has she," Roxas argued.

Yuffie huffed. "Roxas, you obviously don't know a thing about women. So I'll take you up under my wings and teach you a thing or two about properly courting a girl."

Roxas eagerly nodded his head while Sora whooped in the background.

"Now first things first, tell me a little about her."

"Well, she's one of the most beautiful mermaids alive. She has really light colored blond hair and the biggest, bluest eyes I've ever seen. And her tail is pure white and so long… She's like an angel!"

Yuffie nodded her head sagely. "Yes, she sounds like a very pretty gal. Now what are her interests?"

"She loves to draw, especially hearts."

"Hm, she sounds like a romantic." The pirate scratched her chin and pondered. "Well, Roxas, you have your work cut out for you. But fear not. If this girl likes you even half as much as you like her and with the Amazing Match Maker Yuffie by your side, you'll totally win her over."

The blond's eyes widened and he pouted pitifully. "You'll really help me?"

"Yeah! How different can mermaid and human courting rituals be?"

The twins turned to one another and shrugged.

"Exactly," the woman proclaimed. "Okay, you told me about a little about her, but who is she? Like, is she the governor's daughter, or maybe the king's… no wait, you're the king's sons. Do royals court differently than normal mermaids?"

Again both boys just shrugged.

Yuffie sighed. "Never mind it. We'll just ask Cloud some other time. So who's her daddy? Because you always have to impress her father."

"He's one of my dad's royal guards," Sora answered.

"Guard, eh? Well he won't be that tough to please. All you have to do is speak confidently, but not condescendingly to him. Oh, and maybe buy him a big meal, but not too big- just enough to fill him up. Human guards usually enjoy that."

The two boys both scrambled closer to hear what the pirate had to say.

"Now, do you know her favorite color?"

Roxas thought hard before shaking his head.

Yuffie almost growled. "Homework: Learn what her favorite color is. In the meantime, most girls like pretty things. Does she like flowers?"

"Yes!"

The first mate nodded her approval.

"And she also likes leafy sea dragons. They are her favorite animal."

"Really? I always thought that you guys would all like dolphins or something."

"I like dolphins," said Sora.

"Anyway, that is a good thing," Yuffie praised. "You should definitely invest in getting her one. And give her the flowers while you're at it."

"But the places where they're sold are too far from the palace. My father would never allow me to go."

Yuffie gave the blond an incredulous look.

Sora just laughed. "Dude, we are so far from home right now. Dad will probably ground us for life once he finds out we're gone."

Roxas scowled. "You're right. That's why we have to talk Cloud into coming back before he does."

"But it doesn't look like Cloud will leave without Leon," Yuffie threw in.

"True… But I may know someone who could turn him into merman. That way Cloud wouldn't lose his mate," Roxas murmured.

"You could turn us into mermaids! That'd be awesome!"

"Are you talking about Merlin?" Sora asked. "You know Cloud would never allow it! He lost his marbles a long time ago."

"But if Father has any say in it then Cloud might not have a mate at all."

"I guess. You think we should tell him then?"

"What?"

"You know, suggest that we turn Leon–"

"And Yuffie!"

"–into a merman," Sora explained.

"Yeah, I suppose we should. The worst he could do is say no."

"That is not the worst Cloud could do and you know it," the brunet muttered.

"Well, with that being said we should go find them. I need to ask Cloud about under water dating and you guys could suggest turning Leon and _me _into mermaids."

"Good idea," the other said in unison.

"Okay then let's split up. You two search the bottom deck and I'll search the top."

"Why do you get to search the top?" Sora whined.

Yuffie sighed, "Fine I'll search the bottom."

The twins beamed at her before heading off to search for their brother.

The first mate just muttered to herself as she went to search on the lower deck. The older men were probably in the captain's quarters, arguing over some trivial matter. But she'd check the lower deck anyway. Maybe she'd find Leon's secret hiding place for her birthday presents.

Excited at the prospect of finding a present, Yuffie searched in earnest. However, odd noises distracted her. One voice sounded an awful lot like her captain.

Not bothering to be quiet she walked into the room where the suspicious sounds were coming from. She was so surprised by what she saw she jumped back against the wall beside the door.

Her breathing was shallow, her pulse racing, and she just knew she was blushing from the view in the room. It was Leo–

No, that couldn't be right. She wasn't seeing right. Maybe she was just too excited and her mind made up the images she saw. Yeah, that had to be it.

But just to make sure she carefully peeked back into the storage room.

Cloud sat on an old crate with Leon seated on his lap. The brunet had his head buried in the blond's shoulder while hand was embedded in blond hair. The other hand wasn't visible, but by the way the blond was groaning she could guess where it was.

She could see one of Cloud's hand, or at least the outline, in the seat of Leon's trousers. Her stomach clenched and knotted at what her mind implied the hand was doing there. The other hand was obscured by the position of the brunet.

At this point Yuffie felt lightheaded. She felt like she could black out from her discovery, but the sight in front of her was far too interesting to black out on. So she continued watching.

Cloud murmured something into Leon's ear, making the brunet's hips thrust forward. The loud, guttural moan was unlike anything Yuffie had ever heard from her captain. It forced a low moan from her as well.

The merman just chuckled, a sound that neither human could resist responding to.

Yuffie clamped her eyes shut and tried to compose herself. It wouldn't do to give herself away now. She should just walk away and pretend she didn't see this intimate moment between the two, but it was too enticing to walk away from. She'd probably never get another chance to see this side of Leon.

When she opened her eyes again, intense, vibrant, blue eyes were gazing at her. Her breathing stopped and she held completely still. The only thing she could think was maybe if she didn't move the merman wouldn't see her.

Cloud didn't say anything, he just watched her watch them. His movements didn't falter either, if the way the brunet was still grinding on him was anything to go by. If anything his movements increased in speed.

The merman's gaze intensified. Yuffie could see the passion and protectiveness in those blue eyes, but something else was there too… Possessiveness! Cloud was showing her that Leon was his. He was making sure that under no circumstances Yuffie had reason to doubt the brunet belonged to him. Yuffie would've laughed had she not been so caught up in the display.

The hand in Leon's trousers was moving and the captain let out a surprised cry.

"You're mine," the merman said aloud. Yuffie was sure it was for her benefit.

The brunet shakily nodded his head. Yuffie felt herself nod at the hidden threat to her.

For a moment, Cloud's concentration wavered and Yuffie realized her captain was using that hidden hand again. Internally she praised her captain for being so skilled.

He also must have said something because Cloud answered, "Yes, I only belong to you."

Yuffie reluctantly decided that it was best for her to go. Slowly, she sat down outside the door and tried to let her nerves settle.

"Come with me, Leon," Cloud's voice cut through the air.

The twin moans of completion made Yuffie smile softly to herself. Good for Leon. He really needed to relax and the blond accomplished just that.

Content with life, Yuffie made her way back up to the upper deck. There she found the two mer-boys sitting on the rail of the ship.

"Hey! What are you two lazy bums doing?"

Roxas and Sora both jerked.

"We couldn't find them," Sora explained.

"And then you disappeared, too," Roxas accused.

"So we figured you found them."

"Did you find them?"

"Yes," Yuffie said a smile spreading across her lips. "But they're a bit busy at the moment."

Sora just shrugged, but Yuffie could see the wheels turning in his twin's head. Suddenly, Roxas was hit with realization.

"They're rutting!"

Yuffie frowned. "That's no–"

"I wanna see," Sora yelled.

"Come on then," Roxas called already heading for the lower deck.

"Hey," Yuffie yelled after them. "I meant to say they didn't want to be bothered!"

But the two were already gone. Yuffie sighed. Well, she'd done everything that she could do. If the two didn't want to be bothered then they should've used a room that had a locking door.

The startled yelp and angered cry from below only made her smile.

_Good luck Captain_, she thought to herself. _You deserve it._

* * *

><p>So, how was it? Any good? Review?<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Come What May**

_Chapter Eight_

She felt jitters dance up and down her skin as she slowly started nearing the surface. There were a billion other things she could be doing right now, but she stupidly decided to play hero and went off to find where Roxas and Sora had gone. She'd been travelling by herself for over three days now, avoiding the Royal Guard to make sure she wasn't caught and sent immediately home to her father- who was surely furious with her by now.

Naminé weaved in between the shelter of the coral reef, ducking under some coral bushes as the patrol passed. The sea was becoming awfully dangerous. She turned to her side, releasing a sigh of relief when she noticed a fish staring at her.

"You're Lady Naminé! What are you doing this far from the Palace?" the fish exclaimed. Naminé, quick as lightning, pressed the pad of two fingers to the fish's forehead before taking them away and swimming away as fast as she could, ignoring the fish's indignant cries of 'Where am I?' and 'What was I doing?'

The blond mermaid had a special gift in comparison with the rest of her species, and that was the alter and twist, even obliterate the memories of anyone she wished. She'd tried to erase King Sephiroth's memory concerning his boys, but unfortunately she didn't have the permission to completely wipe out his memory of having children. She had to make sure it was okay with Cloud, Sora and Roxas first, but they had gone missing, so she went after them. Besides, after the first time she had tried, King Sephiroth had been extra careful to keep her away from him at all times.

_Oh Roxas, you're lucky you're worth the trouble, _she thought as she finally caught site of Captain Leonhart's ship.

"Oh, what am I going to do?" she muttered to herself, attempting to form a plan in her head. "What if they try to harpoon me?"

She swam in a small circle, gulping before rising to the surface. She kept close to the ship's hull, pressing her hand against the side.

_What magnificent craftsmanship,_ she thought as she examined the sides of the ship. There was an amazing carving of a mermaid at the end of the ship.

"Oh how did Roxas and Sora board this vessel?" she thought out loud, too distracted to notice a curious head of black hair pop over the ship's railings. "What if pirates are as unfriendly as King Sephiroth makes them out to be?"

"Hello?"

Naminé ducked under water immediately, startled by the sound of a human voice. It was a lot rougher than she'd immediately thought. Was that still a female voice?

The blond mermaid slowly rose out of the water again, examining the young woman who was leaning over the deck, "Um, hello human. I come unarmed."

The black-haired girl clicked her fingers, placing her chin in her hand, "You're Naminé right?"

"How did you know that?"

"You're just as beautiful as Roxas said you were," she grinned, making Naminé flush bright pink.

"Roxas said that about me?" a fluttery, weightless feeling rose within her chest. Up until now, she didn't know if Roxas was interested at all, but he thought that she was _beautiful._ "Um, what is your name?"

"I'm The Great Ninja Yuffie Kisaragi! Friends of Cloud can just call me Yuffie, though," she disappeared for a little bit, and then came back with a rope ladder. "Here! You can climb up, and I'll give you some clothes."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because I'm the best friend of Cloud's mate. I can't harm any of his friends."

"Mind, sorry. This is going to look very unlady-like, so please don't tell Roxas."

After a quick scrabble to get Naminé on deck, she watched in fascination as her tail started to shine, and split in two. There was no one else around, but Yuffie was adamant about clothing Naminé in a small frilly white dress, unlike the ones normal human women wore, except much shorter. A dressing gown perhaps? She'd seen images of these women, in a grotto owned by her friend Ariel.

Yuffie clothes her new legs with a pair of socks, and boots, items that were very new to the mermaid. She was having a lot of fun inspecting her legs.

"I simply must draw these magnificent appendages later."

"You've got to learn how to walk with them first."

"Oh yes, humans do use these for transportation, don't they?"

Yuffie spent the next half an hour teaching her how to walk like a human. She told Naminé in this time that Sora and Roxas were exploring Port, and she had absolutely no idea where Cloud and Leon were.

"Tell me, Lady Kisaragi-"

"There's no need for the formality, although I will admit that being called a lady for once is nice, you can just call me Yuffie."

"Alright, Lady Yuffie, how is Cloud faring in this new environment? Is he happy?"

"Oh yeah," Yuffie nodded her head rigorously, "the only time I've ever seen him upset is when Seifer flirts with Leon, then he gets angry."

"Seifer? Oh, and Leon is the captain?"

"Yes, I've never seen someone that jealous. But it's only because Leon is Cloud's mate, right?"

"Oh, I'm not sure," Naminé said, wobbling on her newly found feet. "One Lady of the Court, named Tifa, has been friends with Cloud since they were little, and she said when she met both Cloud and his best friend at the time; Zack, he was incredibly protective. Nevertheless, Cloud while he is jealous, is definitely a sight to behold."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Yuffie laughed, flushing.

Naminé was still trying to get the hand of walking when Sora and Roxas made their way on board. The blond mermaid was amazed, "You guys look so different with legs."

"_Naminé!"_ the both of them yelled, running up to her.

"Wow, you're both so steady on your feet," she said, with a note of envy.

"I'm sure you're doing fine," Roxas assured, gifting her with a gentle smile.

"Not really," she said, stepping forward only to stumble forwards once again. This time, she didn't land on the floor, but in Roxas' arms. She looked up, her face blushing bright red as she leant back and readjusted herself. "Thanks for that."

"No problem," he replied, his voice a little bit uneven. In the background, Sora and Yuffie giggled at how adorable the both of them looked.

"So do the both of you know where Cloud is?" she asked both mer-boys.

"Both Cloud and Leon are on the wharf, can you see them?"

They rushed to the banister, waiting for Naminé to catch up before pointing to the two. Cloud also looked very different with legs, but he wasn't using them right now. Both he, and the brown-haired Captain Leonhart were dangling their legs over the wharf, speaking about something. The blond was smiling.

"Wow," she murmured, "Cloud looks really happy."

"I know, right?" Sora said. "Back at the palace it's so hard to get him to smile, but ever since he met Leon, he hasn't been able to stop."

"And it goes both ways," Yuffie explained to the mer-folk. "It's also very hard to see Leon happy too. He's such a sourpuss. But he can't help smiling and laughing at Cloud."

"They are so cute together," Naminé swooned.

Cloud said something to Leon with an animated expression on his face, and Leon flushed scarlet before growling and pushing the blond merman into the water.

"Oh, no. Cloud said something cheeky again," Roxas sighed.

"Ah, but how could he treat the crown prince like that?" Naminé asked them, surprised at the way that Leon just pushed him in the water without thinking about the consequences.

"Are you kidding?" said Sora, "It's that cold behaviour that made Cloud fall in love with Leon in the first place."

"Really?" Naminé watched as Cloud, now a merman swimming in the water, briefly jumped out to catch Leon's leg and drag him into the ocean as well. She couldn't help but smile. In the water, the pirate captain emerged from the water, splashing Cloud in the face angrily, but the merman returned the hostile movement with a cheeky-quick peck to the lips. She watched in fascination as the 'fearsome and terrible' Captain Leon blushed crimson and angrily splashing Cloud again, trying to swim to the edge of the wharf.

"Aww, he's adorable," Naminé said, finally understanding why Cloud would choose such a mate. He seemed like a handful, with his wintery-cold exterior, but Prince Cloud always liked a challenge.

"So, Naminé, why are you here?" Roxas asked her.

"Why, to figure out if you three were alright, of course."

"You mean if _Roxas_ was okay," Sora giggled, Yuffie joining him when both blonds blushed scarlet.

"I seriously meant _all_ of you," Naminé protested, but Sora was shaking her head. She pouted at the both of them, "Honestly guys, I came here to warn you that your dad is really angry at all of you. He's using the guard to track you down."

"Nami," Roxas said, "doesn't that mean that he's using the guard to track _you_ down as well?"

The blond mermaid thought about that for a second before groaning, "Oh Triton, you're right! I'm sorry; I've just made you a bigger target."

"It won't happen if we keep you safely hidden," Roxas said.

"Well," Yuffie said, "normally we're supposed to ask Leon about these matters, but what the hell?" The ninja stretched her arms, "He's probably going to say yes anyway. It should be fine, as long as no more of you show up."

"Riku didn't follow you, did he?" Roxas growled. "I know you're really friendly with him. What if he decided to go looking for you?"

Naminé tilted her head to the side, "What? No, I don't think so."

"Who's Riku?" Yuffie asked.

"None of your concern," Roxas said, waving him off.

"Okay, we're just going to have to wait for Leon and Cloud to get up here before we figure out what to do, so you guys can just go play until then. Roxas, maybe you should go show Naminé around."

"Sure!" Roxas replied, holding the crook of his elbow out so Naminé could loop it with hers. "So Nami, what's your favourite colour?"

**tbc. **

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry about the wait. Hope this chappie cheers you up, cuz the next one won't. Still I'll try and have it out faster. <strong>

**Review: It was good. It made me laugh at how Namine saw the fearsome Captain Leon! Looking forward to the next chapter!**

**I did. Now you? Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow. It's been a long, long time... I apologize. I've been swamped in exams and other such nonsense. And I've actually had this chapter done for a while now, I had just been neglecting to edit and post it... laziness. That's not excuse.**

**So, please forgive me, please please please! And for your patience this chapter is just a tab bit longer than the others. Not much, but still.**

**So with out much more delay... chapter 9.**

* * *

><p><em>It started out as a nice day. How it ended up like this, Leon had no idea. <em>

"_Yuffie," the captain screamed. "Have the men set sail!"_

_The first mate was fighting off a group of soldiers who had her blocked off from Leon. With her attention momentarily split, one man bravely swiped at her head. However, the woman proved to be paying better attention than he thought as she effectively knocked him out. _

"_But Captain, what about you?" _

"_Don't worry, I'll catch up." _

"_Leon." _

_The brunet only clenched his jaw and fought harder. He couldn't afford to breakdown in front of Yuffie. It was why he was sending her away._

"_I know you, Leon. Please," the first mate begged. "We can do this together."_

"_NO! The two of us could never win with this many guards. _**Go**_!"_

_Leon swiftly made his way over to Yuffie. With one last look of sadness, the young woman took off towards the ship, leaving her captain vastly outnumbered. When no one moved to follow her, he knew it was him they were after… she could get away safely._

_Leon kept fighting until he could no longer see his first mate, before allowing the exhaustion to take over._

"_It's about time you gave up. I should've known it would take longer to subdue the infamous Captain Squall Leonhart."_

_The brunet looked up into the face of the other man and he knew this was the end. Even if he wasn't killed here, the village people would demand his head just for being a pirate. _

_There'd be no more annoying Yuffie, no more merry crew, no more exotic fish, no more ship… and worst of all, there'd be no more Cloud._

* * *

><p>Leon had finally, against his better judgment, agreed to take the mer-folk around town. The three younger ones kept around with Yuffie, excitedly checking out the merchant stands and moogle shops while Cloud stayed with him.<p>

The two had managed to get closer over the last couple of days, and while Leon was loathed to admit it, he found he rather liked Cloud's undivided attention. Not that he'd ever in his right mind, tell anyone. Still, it felt like Cloud knew because it was almost like they were, dare he say, flirting…

_What are you thinking about_, Cloud murmured in his mind, using the brush between their hands as a connection.

"That this is a bad idea. Someone is gonna notice something is different with you guys… especially with Namine," Leon grunted.

Speaking of the blond girl, the poor mermaid still hadn't grasped the hang of walking yet and was toddling behind the others, every so often trying to catch her balance.

Cloud smiled softly. _I think it was a wonderful idea. I get to show off my mate._

Leon felt the merman's arm slither around his shoulders. His response was to elbow the other man in the stomach. He was vaguely satisfied by the wheezing gasp from the blond.

"Keep your hands to yourself in public please. I'm a pirate captain. I have an image to uphold."

An almost impish expression spread across Cloud's face before the merman leaned in and murmured into his ear, "But I know you don't want me doing this."

Leon fought valiantly to not be pulled in by the hypnotic voice. And once he righted himself, he took a look around to make sure no one had noticed.

After he concluded that no one was paying attention, he grabbed the blond and pulled him into a shrouded alleyway.

Cloud groaned softly as he was shoved into a brick wall. _I thought you said no touching._

Leon smirked, "No, I said for you to keep your hands to yourself. I didn't say anything about me touching you." The captain brushed a soft kiss over the merman's lips. "And if you are on your best behavior, maybe I'll owe you."

Someone cleared their throat from the mouth of the alley. "Seriously you two should get a room," Yuffie teased.

The others were giggling softly behind her.

Leon pulled away and tried to keep the flustered feeling from showing on his face. But from the goofy smile on Cloud's face it seemed like he wasn't succeeding.

"Don't you guys want to try some Paopu fruit? I think I saw a fruit stand around here somewhere." Leon tried to change the subject.

The mer-folk were instantly curious as to what it was, as they had only eaten fish all their life. Well, the captain was sure they only ate fish… maybe some seaweed?

Yuffie excitedly agreed and dragged the younger ones ahead explaining how good the fruit was and effectively pulling their attention away from her captain.

The older bunch arrived just in time to listen to Yuffie explain how one was supposed to share the paopu with the person they wanted their lives to be entwined with, before quite obviously winking at Roxas.

Cloud chuckled (garnering a few curious looks) and placed a hand on Leon's shoulder. _Won't you share one with me?_

Leon thought for a moment before shrugging. It wasn't like he believed in the stupid myth. So it wouldn't hurt to share one with the blond. Plus, he was a little hungry. He stepped forward and reached for his money pouch on his hip.

However, the sudden feel of eyes watching him gave him pause. He turned and was met with puppy dog eyes from the youngest mer-people. He looked to Yuffie.

"What?" she said. "I left my money on the ship."

Leon sighed heavily before turning back to those pitiful eyes. "Fine. But you all have to share."

Once everyone nodded Leon paid for three of the overpriced fruit. Immediately Roxas turned to Namine and asked if she would like to share. The other blushed and nodded happily. Cloud was the next to grab a piece of fruit and bit into it.

Sora glanced and Yuffie and frowned. "I don't wanna share it with her." He ignored the way the other gave him an offended look and hissed, instead he turned to Leon. "Can't I share one with you?"

Leon didn't even see Cloud move; he just saw how the younger brunet grabbed the back of his head and cried out.

"Fine, fine," he murmured. "No need to get all cave-mer on me." Reluctantly the smaller boy took the last piece of fruit and split it in half to share.

From the looks of it, Leon could see everyone was enjoying the fruit… well, everyone except Sora, who wore a sour look as he watched Yuffie eat his other half.

Cloud held out a small piece for Leon.

Frowning he took it and popped it in his mouth. _Least he could've done was save me a bigger piece. I did buy it, _he thought to himself.

"Hey Squall," Yuffie called excitedly, pulling his attention away from the seductive blond who was licking his fingers. "I have a great idea!"

The captain grunted.

"Why don't we take them to a restaurant? It's a great idea since all they've had is raw fish!"

"Hey!" Roxas shouted. "We've had more than just fish."

"Oh yeah? like what," Yuffie challenged.

"Like crabs," Sora said.

"And octopi," input Namine.

"And shrimp, and shark, and seaweed!" Roxas concluded.

Yuffie grimaced. "Maybe we should have them try chicken. Cuz that's way too much seafood for anybody," she muttered.

"And who's paying for all this? You've seen how they eat! I can't afford it," the captain declared.

"Aw, Squally, yeah you can. We put on a show, so we should have plenty."

"No, that stupid thing was a disaster and it took almost all the money we made to rebuild a tank and buy _them_," he gestured wildly to the mer-folk, "some clothes!"

"So," Yuffie shrugged. "It's not like we weren't well off already. Plus it's about time we put on another show. And we can put Sora in there with him."

Sora and Roxas were murmuring to Cloud about who this mysterious Squall was until the younger heard his name. "What about Sora?" he asked loudly.

"They want to put you in a show," Namine said.

Sora's eyes lit up. "I get to perform?"

"You don't want to do that," Leon interjected.

"Yeah," Yuffie yelled over the captain. "And you get to do it in your mer_man_ form."

Cloud was shaking his head firmly.

"Come on Spikey! It'd be helping your mate and his crew a lot," Yuffie explained.

"Cloud says we shouldn't, as royalty, belittle our titles like that," Roxas said, and in that moment Leon finally saw the royalty in the twin.

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Aw please. This time we'll plan it a little better, so no one can actually touch the tank. And the minute someone does, we'll have Seifer take care of it." The look Cloud was giving the first mate clearly said no.

A mischievous smile spread across her face. "Even if we put Leon in there with you," she asked.

Leon flicked Yuffie's head as hard as he could. "No!"

"HEY," Yuffie shouted. "You're the one who said we needed money. This is an easy way to make it! On a more serious, though, we should probably go to another port. I heard these people were not easily amused."

"CLOUD," Roxas shouted, effectively bringing everyone's attention to him. "Namine is missing," he cried.

Cloud and Leon were immediately on alert. Yuffie seemed to melt into the crowds while Cloud pulled his brothers closer to him.

"Cloud, do something," Roxas pleaded.

"Shh," Leon soothed, "If there's anybody that can find your girlfriend, its Yuffie." Still Leon let his hand stray to his gunblade.

Leon glanced at the twins. Roxas' eyes were dilated in worry while Sora's eyes had sharpened, almost like those of a cat as he scanned the crowds.

"Captain," Yuffie called as she made her way back to the little group. "It's bounty hunters."

Leon cursed softly. "Did you see where they were going?"

"They're heading towards the docks. We can cut them off if we cut through town."

Leon nodded. "Good, how many," he asked already moving heading towards the docks.

"I counted two. And the way they were talking, it seems like their goal was Cloud and the other two," the first mate informed.

The captain noted the way the merman stiffened. "Leon," Cloud murmured. "I don't know if we should go."

"Okay," Leon nodded. "Go back to our boat. Consider Namine found."

"No! Cloud we have to go with them," Roxas pleaded.

"Trust him, Rox," Sora soothed. "Namine is safe."

They were coming up on the docks fast and Yuffie led Leon to the bounty hunters while Cloud took his brothers back in the direction of Leon's ship.

"There they are," Yuffie shouted over the breeze.

When they got closer, Leon couldn't help but notice the way the two bounty hunters were just standing there. And Namine looked more like a scolded child than a damsel in distress.

"Wait," Leon halted and snatched Yuffie up by the scruff of her shirt. "Something's not right."

His mind slowly started putting the pieces together… Cloud didn't want his brothers here, Sora knew Namine was safe, Namine looking scolded and not in danger…

"It's an ambush," he murmured as he watched the royal guard file out around them.

Yuffie let out a startle squeak. "Did Cloud set us up?"

Leon scowled. "It looks like it."

"LEON," Namine shouted. "RUN!"

But it was too late. The two were surrounded by the guards. Leon unsheathed his gunblade while Yuffie pulled out her shuriken.

The second the royal guard attacked, Leon's mind immediately jumped into overdrive. He dodged, attacked, parried, and retreated trying to keep his back to Yuffie. However, the guards were smarter than to let the two stick together.

Yuffie, for her part, was steadily knocking down her opponents and Leon's heart swelled with pride. He'd taught her well. If only they could survive this.

And just like that, Leon's mind supplied a solution. If he couldn't make it out of this… maybe Yuffie could.

"Yuffie," the captain screamed. "Have the men set sail!"

The first mate was fighting off a group of soldiers who had her blocked off from Leon. With her attention momentarily split, one man bravely swiped at her head. However, the woman proved to be paying better attention than he thought as she effectively knocked him out.

"But Captain, what about you?"

"Don't worry, I'll catch up."

"Leon."

The brunet only clenched his jaw and fought harder. He couldn't afford to breakdown in front of Yuffie. It was why he was sending her away.

"I know you, Leon. Please," the first mate begged. "We can do this together."

"NO! The two of us could never win with this many guards. _**Go**_!"

Leon swiftly made his way over to Yuffie. With one last look of sadness, the young woman took off towards the ship, leaving her captain vastly outnumbered. When no one moved to follow her, he knew it was him they were after… she could get away safely.

Leon kept fighting until he could no longer see his first mate, before allowing the exhaustion to take over.

A voice commanded the men to stop.

"It's about time you gave up. I should've known it would take longer to subdue the infamous Captain Squall Leonhart."

The brunet looked up into the face of the other man and he knew this was the end. Even if he wasn't killed here, the village people would demand his head just for being a pirate.

There'd be no more annoying Yuffie, no more merry crew, no more exotic fish, no more ship… and worst of all, there'd be no more _Cloud_.

"Now that you're worn out, where's my son," General Sephiroth snarled.

"You're son?" Leon questioned.

"Yes, my son!" The general landed a heavy blow, that even when Leon blocked it; it still knocked him back a few feet. "Where's Cloud?"

Stormy grey eyes widened. "You're…"

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed in amusement. "So my boy didn't even tell you who I was, who he was."

"But you're human. You work for the royals. You're the king's general!" Leon pointed out.

The general looked disdainfully down at the pirate captain. "I'm getting tired of you avoiding answering my question. Where is my son?"

"I don't know. He ran off," Leon answered, somewhat truthfully.

"Don't lie to me!" Sephiroth swung his mammoth of a sword and this time knocked Leon onto the ground.

"I'm not lying!" Leon spluttered. Quickly he tried to readjust himself for another blow, but the silveret was already on him again, snatching him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Why did you kidnap my son?" The general's voice was dangerously low.

"I didn't kidnap him," Leon growled. "He said I was his mate and decided to stay."

Sephiroth held the other for a few moments, trying to gauge if the man was telling the truth, before tossing him on the ground. "If he is telling the truth, then I have no other use for him. Finish him," he told his troop and sauntered away.

Leon fully expected the group to all jump on him at once but the sound of a familiar voice caused him to perk up.

"Now, I know my captain didn't give up that easily."

"Seifer," Leon gasped.

"You knew I couldn't leave you alone, right," a cheerful voice echoed through the mass of soldiers.

"And I'd b' damned if that tiny brat became cap'n," another declared.

Leon was surrounded by his crew. Well, they were spread out in the herd of guards fighting for him. If he was a sentimental kind of guy, the captain would be crying.

"You guys came back for me," he murmured.

"Couldn't leave without you, Captain," came Yuffie's voice from beside him.

The petite girl helped him up and together they fought against the royal guard. It was a battle long fought but everyone one made it back to the boat with only cuts and bruises. And once everyone was on, the boat set sail leaving behind the soldiers who were conscious to follow.

Once the boat was well into the ocean, the crew cheered heartily. Yuffie was bouncing around, being herself. Cid was drinking a few people under the table. Seifer was recounting his victories. But the captain couldn't find the mer-people. Something in his gut told him he wouldn't.

Leon finished making his rounds, checking that everyone was okay and doing his best to be pleasant to his crew. And even though some were more beat up than others, everyone was in lively spirits. It made Leon remember his reason for becoming a pirate in the first place. He wanted to be free...

If only there wasn't that empty feeling that had settled into his gut.

* * *

><p><strong>So? how was it? Good enough to review?<strong>


End file.
